


Everything

by ThatMasterOnline



Series: Kalinag ke yoddha [3]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: A brief insight into Yalung and Mikesh, when nobody is around.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Remember those two characters I introduced in the last chapter of Bhandua Aatmaon? I wrote a fic about them. Why? Because I wrote them and now I ship them SO HARD.

“Ah...My love...please don’t stop…” 

Mikesh gently sucked on his lover’s skin, trailing down his sensitive chest and to his nipples. 

“Mikesh...ah...my love…” He loved the way he, and only he, could reduce the great Yalung to jelly, to open-mouthed gasps of pleasure and nothing else. When he drew out the pleasure for this long, Yalung couldn’t even raise his hand to tangle in his hair. He might as well be restrained for all the control he had over his body. It was a high they both couldn’t get enough of. 

“Ohh…” Yalung’s eyes fluttered closed as Mikesh moved back up, gently claiming his lips.

“Your pleas are the sweetest music…” he whispered, blowing softly into one of Yalung’s ears and delighting in the shudder that wracked his body at the stimulation. Yalung sighed languidly.

“I sing for you alone, my love…” Mikesh hummed, his endurance still nothing compared to Yalung. He moved down again, his suckling turning hungry, and he gave only a few seconds’ warning before he engulfed Yalung’s cock with his mouth, humming.

“Mmm...please don’t stop...please…” Yalung begged in this manner only for him. This sight was for him and nobody else. Suddenly the rhythmic bobbing of his head slowed, then stopped altogether, Mikesh pulling off of Yalung. A sight for him and nobody else...and yet it was a sight he could never see, not in that position. 

“Mikesh…?” Sweet concern in his lover’s voice, and he knew if he said he wanted to stop, Yalung would listen and they would stop. Deciding in that moment what he wanted to do, he claimed Yalung’s lips in a tender kiss, stroking his cheek and pressing their foreheads together.

“...I want to watch you, I want to see everything…”

“I am yours to command…” Yalung responded, uncertain but knowing Mikesh would never hurt him unless they had thoroughly discussed it first.

“My command is simple,” Mikesh whispered, reaching a hand down to wrap around Yalung’s member and starting to stroke, “...Don’t you dare close your eyes.” A strange command, and yet Yalung realized in mere moments how difficult to obey such a simple command was. As soon as the pleasure began flooding his system he lost all control of his body and his eyes fluttered, fighting to close almost on instinct. Mikesh kept his eyes locked on him throughout, and Yalung struggled to keep eye contact as long as he could. He knew it would be a losing battle, this time and many times to come, but Mikesh seemed adamant about this newfound want, and Yalung intended to satisfy it to the best of his ability.

His hips began to jerk upwards, feeling himself nearing his end, and Mikesh watched him hungrily, savouring every twitch, every flutter of his eyelashes as he slowly lost all control of his body. Yalung tried to keep his eyes locked on Mikesh, but as his orgasm neared they slowly drifted upwards, rolling back into his head. He choked out a cry when he came, shuddering, and Mikesh was right there to guide him through it as always. The mess vanished instantly, Yalung clearing it away with a thought to have more time to spend nuzzling his young lover.

“...You’re beautiful…” Mikesh murmured with awe, “You’re so beautiful when you come…” Yalung smiled, pulling Mikesh into his arms and kissing his temple. So that was it, he wanted to watch him come. He was glad his efforts were enough. The look in his sweet Mikesh’s eyes now was one filled with love and adoration, and Yalung savoured every moment of it. 

“It’s an intriguing thought…” He murmured when he had recovered some.

“What is?”

“That the sight of someone mid-orgasm is different from the way one normally sees them. ...I’ll admit, my sweet, you’ve made me curious. And you still need to be satisfied.” He rolled them over, pinning Mikesh down to the bed and pecking him on the lips.

“Well then, my love, why don’t I see for myself what has so touched my darling, hmm? My command is simple,” he whispered, pecking Mikesh once more as he started to stroke him, “...Don’t you dare close your eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would anybody be interested in a prequel to find out how our two lovers got to meet? Please note you might get one anyways because I will go down with this ship and I don't know why.


End file.
